


Posey's Stupid (No, Brilliant) Idea

by Krissy_Stilinski-Hale (castiel52)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Hobrien, M/M, Posey and O'brien are bros, Romance, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale background, background sterek, head trauma?, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/Krissy_Stilinski-Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posey, being the idiot that he becomes when his eyes glint with mischief, dares Dylan to do something that is obviously stupid. Dylan, being the idiot that he becomes whenever Posey challenges him, agrees without second thoughts.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should him on the head again."<br/>-Hoechlin</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>A prompt from/for (and story for) <a href="http://fuckyeahhobrien.tumblr.com/post/48142062930/why-because-the-lack-of-of-hobrien-is-killing">Hobrien Week</a>. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Dylan or Tyler gets hit on the head on set and wakes up thinking he’s his character.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Posey's Stupid (No, Brilliant) Idea

**Author's Note:**

> What do you call that case? Having a head trauma then thinking you're someone else? All I know is that it's something like a psychological thing or, yeah.  
> I was barely coherent when I started this. O.O
> 
> **Unbeta'd, unedited, cuz I'm lazy. :P**
> 
>  Happy Hobrien week! :)

The Teen Wolf cast has just finished filming the last episode of the third season and then it’s rest time for a few weeks for all of them. It was also one of the few episodes where Hoechlin and Dylan’s characters were together. Hoechlin really missed (misses) Dylan, come to think of it. There aren’t a lot of scenes where Stiles and Derek would interact and he realizes how weird it is to not have Dylan _growling_ at him at random moments. Tyler also missed (misses) how a joke from Dylan would get his energy back up.

 

Anyway, back to the now. Posey, being the idiot that he becomes when his eyes glint with mischief, dares Dylan to do . . . something that is obviously stupid. Dylan, being the idiot that he becomes whenever Posey challenges him, agrees without second thoughts. Crystal and Holland, being the rationally ones, are pissed because the two idiots (the idiot duo? The stupid bros? The irrational-slash-irresponsible five year olds?) wouldn’t listen to them. And they both know that one of the two boys (probably Dylan) will get hurts. Colton and Daniel are currently changing but, being boys, are _very_ excited to see how Dylan would accomplish the dare. Oh, and let’s not forget Hoechlin, things will be seen through his eyes, by the way. Hoechlin, the parent-like slash big brother slash guardian slash THE ONLY FREAKING RESPONSIBLE ADULT is kind of the resigned that there’s nothing that can be done to stop duo. He did live with them for quite a long time.

 

So, Daniel and Colton are now done changing, they look excited to see what would happen next.

 

“This is really stupid.” Holland says for the nth time that night with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

Crystal nods and says with a worried frown, “What if Dyl falls, hits his head and get a concussion? Or worse, what if he cracks his head and get amnesia?” She gives Hoechlin a wary glance, as if she’s urging him to say something. Hoechlin’s debating on ignoring the looks Crystal’s sending him when Posey speaks up.

 

“Nah. I mean, we do it all the time on set and it’s not really that long of a jump.” He shrugs. Oh, right. The dare is to jump on top of one trailer to another which, in Hoechlin’s opinion, are too far apart to be able to cross. Hoechlin wants to hit the duo on the head.

 

“We take safety precautions when you guys jump from one place to another. Dylan’s jumping without anything.” Holland, God bless her, reasons out.

 

“Dyls got long legs. He can handle it.” Colton says, unhelpfully.

 

“Yeah. And he jumps the farthest among all of us.” Daniel points out.

 

“Guys, I’ll be fine.” Dylan finally speaks up, smiling reassuringly at the only three people who are against the idea, but he locked eyes with Hoechlin, probably knowing how worried Hoechlin can get.

 

Hoechlin sighs, resigned. He looks at Dylan in the eye for a long while then says to Posey, Colton, and Daniel, “If he gets hurt, you’re explaining this to Jeff.”

 

“Pfft. It’s _Dylan_ , he’ll be fine.” Posey says as he helps Dylan get up on top of a trailer (Hoechlin thinks it’s Posey’s) as if that’s explanation enough then smiles at Hoechlin, the same smile that Scott possesses.

 

“That’s what I’m worried about; it’s _Dylan_.” Hoechlin says with a gesture towards the younger man who’s currently shaking his long limbs.

 

“Come on, dude. Where’s your faith in me?” Dylan says with a wink, making Hoechlin’s heartbeat stutter. He doesn’t really know why, but his heart always does that when it involves Dylan—his smile, his laugh, his goofy expressions, and even his teasing. It’s just. It’s Dylan. Everything he does and everything about him gives a thrill to Hoechlin. He just can’t help it. The more Dylan smiles at him, the more he looks his way, the more he spends time with him, the more he can’t help but fall for Dylan. It was already too late when he realized that he’s already in love with Dylan.

 

“Oh, I have faith, I have faith that if you make the wrong move, you’ll seriously get hurt.” Hoechlin replies with a firm tone.

 

“Pfft.” Dylan waves a dismissive hand. “I won’t mess up. You know me, man. I’m awesome.” Dylan waggles his eyebrows and rolls his shoulders backwards. He rolls his head from side to side and changes his stance. Dylan bends his knees, left foot slightly ahead of the right, then starts breathing in and out. He raises his hands, raised high enough to reach his waist. Hoechlin isn’t really sure what exactly happens next. One moment, Dylan was preparing for the jump, was already in the air then his left foot slipped backwards because the jump wasn’t far enough. Hoechlin remembers all of them shouting, as if the moment is in slow motion. He remembers Dylan hitting his head on the roof of the trailer and in the next moment, Dylan’s already cradled against his chest while he kneels on the ground, on knee raised at an angle while the other throbs because of the impact.

 

Hoechlin’s holding Dylan bridal style as the others crowd them.

 

“Is he okay?” Holland asks as she crouches down to place to fingers right in front of Dylan’s nose, feeling for air, while her other hand reaches for Dylan’s pulse point. She exhales a sigh of relief and straightens up, glaring at the boys—obviously, except for Hoechlin—and says, “Are you idiots happy?” The three of them have the decency to look ashamed at the question.

 

“Maybe we should take him to the hospital.” Crystal pointed out helpfully. Hoechlin is on board with that plan. Posey has a panicked look on his face and seems like he’s about to say something when Dylan starts to groan as his brows furrowed.

 

“Dyl.” Hoechlin lowers Dylan’s lower half then cups the younger man’s face, rubbing his thumb back and forth on his cheek unconsciously. Dylan mumbles something as his brows furrow deeper. “Hey, Dylan.” Hoechlin pats the younger man’s cheek gently, hoping to get his attention.

 

“ _Sco—Der_ —” Dylan says softly, sounding more like a whisper, something that Hoechlin wouldn’t hear if he isn’t as close as he is now.

 

Hoechlin furrows his brows, confused. Is Dylan dreaming of scene or is he dreaming of rehearsing his lines? Hoechlin doesn’t really understand and is about to say Dylan’s name once more when the younger man’s eyes fluttered open. Dylan gasps and tries to scramble away then abruptly winces when his movements seem to make his head throb.

 

“Bro, you okay?” Posey asks with a worried frown as he kneels down in front of Hoechlin and Dylan. Hoechlin sometimes wonders if this is one of the main reasons Posey got the role of Scott—the puppy dog eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Dylan huffs softly as he presses the heel of his right hand to his eye, probably hoping that the pain would go away if he presses hard enough, as he let his eyes shut tightly. “What happened? Why is _Derek_ here?” He asks without opening his eyes. Hoechlin can feel his cast mates’ worried looks.

 

“Uh. What?” Posey asks, uncertain, and looks at the rest of them, obviously hoping for an explanation.

 

“Dude.” Dylan says and finally looks at Posey incredulously. “ _Derek Hale_?” He gestures widely at Hoechlin, something that isn’t Dylan-like at all. Then, as if realizing that the rest of the cast are there, Dylan looks around slowly, starting from Colton, his eyes widening a little, making Colton’s brows furrow deeper, then, Dylan asks, “You actually came?” Colton’s eyebrows got up then. Dylan’s eyes land on Daniel, then he let out a sigh of relief. Then he looks over Hoechlin’s shoulder to stare at Crystal and Holland with wide eyes. “You’re okay.” Dylan says softly, as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing, making Hoechlin’s brows furrow in confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hoechlin asks in that gentle Hoechlin way of his, making Dylan look at him with a taken aback expression and look at him as if he’s from another planet.

 

“Why do you sound...?” Dylan gestures widely once more, as if he has no words to describe the entirety of Hoechlin having a gentle nature. Dylan then makes a weird noise at the back of his throat then slumps forward and looks at Posey, seemingly hoping for back up.

 

“Dyl, what are you talking about?” Holland asks gently as she crouches down to be of level with Dylan and Hoechlin, since they are still kneeling on the ground.

 

Dylan scrunches his nose and says, “What do you mean what am I talking about? One of the twins, I don’t really care which, told me that they had both you and Danny then told to meet with their pack or else they’ll kill the two of you. Scott found out, who told—” Then, as if suddenly realizing he forgot something, Dylan looks frantically at them as he abruptly stands up. Hoechlin and Holland does the same thing at a slower pace, getting more and more confused as time passes by. “We have to find Danny. I went here as planned but then I blacked out. I don’t really know what happened.” Dylan looks at Hoechlin with determination in his eyes, then he glances at the others. When his eyes land on Crystal, he says, “Allison, I know you and Scott aren’t exactly together again, and I haven’t really had the time to say this, but thanks for being here.” He says sincerely.

 

“Um, okay?” Crystal replies with a small, uncertain smile as she looks at the rest of them.

 

“You’re playing us, right?” Colton asks with narrowed eyes because Dylan has pretended to be Stiles a number of times now just to goof off. Dylan frowns and is about to respond when Posey interjects by putting a hand around Dylan’s bicep.

 

“Dude, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Posey finally asks as he grips Dylan’s bicep. He’s doing that puppy look thing that the fans adore.

 

Dylan frowns and says, “Yeah. I mean, except for the raging headache, I’m good. Why wouldn’t I be?” Dylan turns to give Hoechlin a reassuring smile, but it was gone in an instant that Hoechlin isn’t sure if it’s real or not. “Now, let’s save Danny. Any ideas how?” He licks his lower lip as he looks at everyone.

 

“Kea—Danny’s fine, _Stiles_.” Hoechlin forces out, hoping he sounds more like Derek. They all look at him with different variations of disbelief except for Dylan. Dylan visibly sags with genuine relief and sighs softly.

 

“Thank God.” Dylan replies, then adds, “Where is he?”

 

“I just took him to Deaton. He has a few bruises but he’s fine.” Colton replies, finally getting on with what’s happening. He’s Jackson now.

 

Everybody else starts playing along after that.

 

0===0

 

It turns out that the trailer does belong to Posey and the other one belongs to Daniel. They took Dylan to Posey’s trailer since his trailer possesses less hard copies of their various photos and those that are on his mirror can easily be hidden. It was also easier rather than go home and let him realize that they weren’t in Beacon Hills (they were scared that he’d have a break down). They told Dylan that _Derek_ was hiding out for a while, leaving the loft in the mean time since they still can’t track the alpha pack. They also told him that they just called the _sheriff_ and was fine to let him stay at _Scott’s_ for the weekend when in fact, he was staying at Derek’s for safety measures.

 

Now, Holland, Crystal, Daniel, Colton, and Posey went home, albeit reluctantly, with the promise that they would return tomorrow morning. They had an argument whether they should take him to the hospital but since it was late and they were all tired, they just hoped for the best. Hoechlin vaguely remembers some ideas being thrown here and there.

 

“Maybe we should hit his head again.” Hoechlin says jokingly at one point that night, just to remove the tension. The guys seemed like they were thinking about it. Hoechlin’s eyes widened, surprised that they would actually consider hitting Dylan, and was about to speak once more when Holland spoke.

 

“Are you idiots?” She hissed and it really scared Hoechlin, he wasn’t afraid to admit it. “No, wait. Don’t answer that.” She said dismissively. Crystal was trying to suppress her laughter.

 

So that’s how the night went—their usual friendly banter as they let Dylan entertain himself for the mean time.

 

Hoechlin is now in the process of removing his jeans when he remembers that Dylan is there and it could be awkward since they will be sharing the same bed. He usually sleeps in either his boxers or some sweat pants if he has them. Sure, Dylan has seen him in just his boxers but they have never slept on the same bed intentionally. Apparently, _Stiles and Derek_ have shared the same bed a couple of times in the past, something the show has never mentioned, like, _at all_ , and Dylan says it’s no big deal to sleep together when Hoechlin offers him the bed. “You don’t even have a couch in here.” Dylan has said, looking at Hoechlin as if he’s offended that he’d choose the floor over Dylan. As if.

 

“ _Der_ , are you okay?” Dylan’s question snaps him out of his thoughts. Hoechlin turns to look at him (which is a bad decision, by the way) and sees the younger man on the bed wearing only his boxers. Hoechlin’s breath hitches at the sight of the pale skin right in front of him.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Hoechlin gives him a warm smile and decided to just forgo his jeans and went into bed with Dylan. Dylan returns the smile as Hoechlin gets under the blanket then surprises Hoechlin by pulling the older man into a soft kiss. Hoechlin doesn’t even have the time to tense when Dylan pulls away and smiles at him.

 

“After this whole thing with the alpha pack’s been sorted out, we really have to tell them about us. I know Isaac knows but Scott’s getting suspicious because he’s been smelling you on me.” Dylan says with a grimace and pulls Hoechlin down on the bed with him then lays his head on Hoechlin’s chest, an arm around the older man’s waist. Hoechlin automatically wraps an arm around Dylan’s body, unconsciously running a hand up and down the younger man’s spine, making him sigh in contentment. “And don’t forget all the sex you promised me on my eighteenth birthday.” Dylan slurs with a yawn, making Hoechlin tense up for a moment. Hoechlin feels Dylan’s smile and the kiss the younger man lays on his chest, right above his heart. Hoechlin can’t help but wish he was Derek, having Stiles’ affection, and probably, love. He knows Dylan doesn’t see him that way and that hurts, more than he wants to admit.

 

Hoechlin lays a kiss on Dylan’s forehead and murmurs against his skin, “I love you.” When he pulls away, he stares at Dylan’s face, seemingly younger now that he’s asleep. He raises his free hand and lets the tips of his fingers brush along Dylan’s skin—his cheek, his nose, his lips. Hoechlin sighs, resigned, and whispers, “Why do you have to be Stiles to love me?” Dylan simply hums and leans into his touch.

 

0===0

 

Hoechlin wakes up to the sound of rustling and a cooling bed. He stretches on the bed, groaning in satisfaction as he starts to feel better. He sighs heavily and slowly sits up on the bed, rubbing his eyes in the process. He grabs his phone from under the pillow he used the night before and sees that it’s almost ten in the morning, which is a surprise. He stands up and stretches once more, raising his hands over his head. He doesn’t remember sleeping through his alarm in a long time.

 

He sees Dylan looking at the planners Posey either forgot or doesn’t need anymore but still keeps with him. He can the deep frown on Dylan and wonders what’s going on.

 

“What’s wrong, Dylan?” He asks as he moves to get something to drink from the small fridge Posey keeps in his trailer.

 

“Who’s Dylan?” Dylan asks and Hoechlin can feel his curious gaze on him. Hoechlin gets curious for a while then suddenly remembers what happened the night before and winces internally. He straightens up and takes a sip of the bottle of water and tries to think of a way to explain to Dylan who Dylan is.

 

“He’s a friend, from before, before I returned to Beacon Hills.” Hoechlin doesn’t really know what he’s talking about now. What Dylan is doing obviously isn’t an act, unlike before. There’s no mischief in his eyes and every emotion he’s displaying at the moment is real, something even the most amazing actor would have a hard time doing if someone who knows them well is watching.

 

“Were you in love with him?” Dylan—no, _Stiles_ —asks softly, the hurt evident in his eyes and his voice.

 

Hoechlin hesitates, unsure of what he should say. He wet his lips and says slowly, “Yes.”

 

“Are you still in love with him?” Dylan—Stiles, Hoechlin repeats in his head because Dylan’s not Dylan a the moment—asks softly. His voice sounds so broken, vulnerable.

 

Hoechlin takes a deep breath, takes a few steps closer to Dylan and says, slow and soft, “I don’t think I’ll never be _not_ in love with him.” Dylan looks away, breaks their intense staring contest. Hoechlin can see his eyes glinting, as if the younger man’s about to cry. “The same way you’ll always be in love with Lydia, but not the same way you’re in love with me.” Hoechlin hears himself say and God that _hurts_. This isn’t Dylan he’s talking to, he’s talking to Stiles who is in love with Derek.

 

Dylan’s head snaps up to look at Hoechlin once more, with hope shining in his dark brown orbs. Hoechlin doesn’t even realizes that he’s finally standing right in front of Dylan until Dylan’s hands close on his wrists. “You were talking about this Dylan guy in your sleep.” Dylan whispers as Hoechlin kneels down in front of him.

 

Hoechlin cups Dylan’s face with both hands and runs both his thumbs on the younger man’s cheeks, leans up to give him a peck on the lips and mumble, “I told you, I’ll _always_ be in love with him. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t love _you_.” Dylan nods and pulls him to a tight embrace.

 

“Can we go back to sleep? I don’t want to go home yet.” Dylan whispers after a while without removing his arms around Hoechlin’s shoulders.

 

“Okay.” Hoechlin whispers back and slowly stands up. Once they are both on the bed once more, Hoechlin sends a group text to the people who were with them the night before, asking them to postpone their return to check up on Dylan because he’ll be resting some more.

 

When Hoechlin wakes up once more, Dylan’s arms tighten around him while his thumb rubs soothing circles on his skin. “Stiles?” He asks softly.

 

Dylan is quiet for a long moment. When he decides to speak, it isn’t the same way Stiles would. “Did you mean it?” His voice is soft and vulnerable and so Dylan like that Hoechlin doesn’t really know what to do. Hoechlin tries to pull away, to run away, maybe, just so he doesn’t have to face Dylan’s rejection. But the arms surrounding him tighten, preventing him from getting. “Hoech.” Dylan pleads as his hands clench and unclench on Hoechlin’s waist.

 

Hoechlin swallows thickly then takes a deep breath, “Yeah.” He says in a loud gust of wind. There’s no use pretending to be stupid, to not know what Dylan’s talking about. It’s just a wonder Dylan remembers being Stiles. “You remember that?” He asks anyway and feels Dylan nod against his chest. It’s jerky a quick.

 

“I don’t really know what happened and I don’t even know why I actually remembered that, but, yeah.” Dylan replies weakly.

 

“I meant every word.” Hoechlin stares straight ahead, at the ceiling of Posey’s trailer as he waits for Dylan to say something, anything. When the silence is starting to be too much, he says, “But if you want to forget everything, it’s…” He halts then swallows thickly, “fine.” He chokes out, knowing it isn’t even close to being fine. “I just want to have you _any way_ I can.” The hand Hoechlin has resting on Dylan’s waist clenches and unclenches as he tries to remove some tension.

 

“What if I don’t want to forget?” Dylan says softly that Hoechlin isn’t sure if he heard it right. “What if I tell you,” Dylan continues. Hoechlin can hear him swallow thickly and take a deep breath, “What if I tell you that you can have me as a special someone.” Dylan rises slightly, so he could look down at Hoechlin. Hoechlin stares right back, hope coloring his own eyes. Dylan continues slowly without removing his gaze, “That I want you to have me as more than just a friend.”

 

Hoechlin swallows thickly and says, “Then I’d be the luckiest man alive.” Dylan’s lips twitch, ever so slightly, making Hoechlin mirror his action.

 

Dylan leans down slowly, still staring at Hoechlin’s eyes, as if he’s asking for permission, waiting for the older man to push him away. Hoechlin finds it ridiculous, so leans up, meeting Dylan half away, both men wearing bright smiles against each other’s lips.

 

Maybe Posey’s idea isn’t as stupid as Hoechlin originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) account. Just saying. ;)


End file.
